Tell Me Shallow Sleep
by Raaky
Summary: When all seems lost a very odd presence invades his hiding place. What exactly are her intentions? "I think you already know my intentions," she answers with that smile on her face. "Tell me did you like it?" And all was gone. Was it a dream? One Shot


**Yay, my first finished fic. Ever xD  
>So, english is not my first language, so please review if you see anything wrong, only that way I can improve ^^<br>****Go to my profile for full summary (255 characters sucks -.-)  
>Rated for explicity.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Draco... and the Room of Requirement. But I don't. I do own my OC ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Tell Me ~Shallow Sleep~<strong>

He thrust his fist on the cabinet in front of him. Then he laid his head on it and took a deep breath. That mission was draining the energy out of him, but he had to do it, if he wanted his family to survive. And he wouldn't accept any kind of help from Snape. Not in a million years.

"What a shame, so much potential wasted," a female voice came from his right. Quickly he turned to the source of the sound.

There, lying against one of the shelves, was a girl, her face hidden in the shadows. The girl had a fancy olive green dress, with a low rounded, ruffled neckline that showed part of her shoulders and chest, and a bodice that made the neckline even more prominent, like the ones in the XVIII century, without the characteristic pannier. The dress skirt was long and tight, following her legs and covering her feet. It gave her an hourglass look. The sleeves went to her elbows and there had a transparent ruffle. The bodice had yellow bows all the way down. In her neck rested a yellow ribbon with a bow in the front, dwelling the attention to her nude chest.

"Who are you? How did you enter here? What do you want? What do you mean by wasted potential?" he asked in a row, trying to take his eyes off her chest, pointing his wand at her.

She stepped forward and he could see her face as it was bathed in the moonlight. Her skin was flawless white. Her eyes were a bright color he couldn't describe. Her hair fell on her back, black like the night sky. On her red thin lips was a mysterious smile. Somehow she seemed familiar. "So many questions, so many possible answers…" she said smiling.

He pointed his wand to her again as she gave another step forward. "Answer the questions" he hissed glaring, trying to get control over the situation.

"Who I am… well, let's keep that a secret for now…" she started, stepping forward. "How I entered here only concerns me," another step. The smug smile never left her face. _What's so funny?_, he thought.

He noticed how the moonlight reflected on her skin, making it almost shine, and her hair fluttered behind her with every step she gave, like a flock of ravens synched with her movements. He mentally shook his head, getting out of the reverie.

"You have an enormous power and are wasting it in a Vanishing Cabinet," she continued walking forward as she spoke. "I think you already know my intensions." There was a flicker in her eyes as she said that, and he could swear they were getting bluer.

Now she was so close his wand was almost touching her chest. He had the feeling he knew what her intensions were, but if he was right, that was the weirdest harassment he had ever seen – and he had seen a lot.

A flicker from his left caught his eye and he looked around. The Vanishing Cabinet had disappeared, along with all the shelves and objects from the room. In fact, the whole room disappeared, and was replaced by a fancy room with tall windows that bathed the room in moonlight covering one wall, an antique red sofa, with some swirling and flowery patters in black, on the wall behind him. On the opposite wall was a canopy king-size bed.

"How did you do that?" he asked her.

"It's called the Room of Requirement. I required a brand new room," she answered matter-of-factly, still grinning. That grin was starting to get in his nerves. It was usually he who did it to people, not the other way around. Her chest was now touching his wand. That thought made him feel heat from the inside of his body, which he tried to repress.

"Well, you're not in the best of positions to do anything – you have a wand pointed at your heart," he said, trying to get the control over to him again.

"Yet, I'm not the one feeling threatened," she replied grabbing his wand.

She gave another step. And he backed. Forward. Backward. Again. And again. All the time she was looking in his eyes, with the mysterious smile on her face. Then, so quickly he didn't really saw it, she pushed him and he sat on the sofa. She walked slowly over him, and sat on his lap, each leg against his own, the dress skirt pushed up.

"Champagne?" she asked, putting down his wand on a little table next to the sofa. She then took a bottle, and poured the golden liquid on the two tall glasses. "You can trust me; there isn't any kind of potion or poison in it," she declared when he looked suspiciously to her and the glass she was offering him. She drank from her glass, taking almost all the drink in one sip. "See? Completely safe, unless the alcohol affects you quickly."

He looked at her puzzled. Her eyes were dark blue now, with a point of green on it, but he couldn't read them. She waved her glass at him, like telling him to drink, and he did. The bubbly liquid descended his throat and made him feel funny. She smiled approvingly and drank a bit more.

"What do you intend by this?" he asked studying her.

"You ask too much…" she mumbled sipping a bit more. He gave her a look. "Why do I have to have any kind of intension? Why can't I just want to have a good time?" she replied looking at him sideways.

"Because, if you just wanted to have a good time, you would have cornered me when I got out of class, or when I was returning from dinner, not in the place where I hide myself, and supposedly no one knows of it," he answered, drinking his own drink.

"And what would be the fun in that?" she said leaning closer. He could feel her fresh mint breath, mixed with the alcohol from the champagne. She drank again. From the corner of his eye he saw it was from his glass. Again he felt the heat going through his body. She blinked and her eyes were no longer holding his. She leaned in, brushing her lips on his. "Can't you tell me?" she whispered.

And then her lips were pressed against his. They were very soft, like the finest of silks. He kissed back, and she deepened the kiss. Like asking permission she licked his superior lip, and he gave it to her, opening his mouth, but not letting her go much further, as he pressed his own tongue against hers. And the battle for domain began. She was fierce and smart, but he knew how to defend himself and fight back. For some time they stood there, she on top of him, pressing her body against his, her hand on his hair, fighting to taste a little bit more of the other's mouth.

And then it ended. She broke the kiss and looked right in his eyes. Hers were getting greener, but still unreadable. She started kissing the corner of his mouth, all the way down to his left ear. There she licked it; "Tell me…" she started, whispering. Quickly she moved to his right side, and did the same with his right ear; "do you want more?"

Swiftly, in a movement he couldn't follow, she got out of his lap and went to the front of the canopy bed. Then she began dancing around the two front posters, not letting the glass out of her hand and drinking from time to time, teasing him. And it was working. He got up from the sofa and went to her, but she fled again, and went to the wall near the bed. He grabbed her hand before she could flee further and pulled her against the wall, leaning closer to her.

"I do," he answered her. Far, the sound of shattering glass could be heard, but neither of them minded it.

They locked eyes for a moment, glaring at each other, and then he kissed her, fiercely. She kissed back. Once again he tried to explore her mouth. It tasted of mint and champagne, but it also had a dark chocolate flavor, and all mixed gave him an electrifying feeling. He slid his right hand down to her tight and pulled it up and against his own, holding her two arms above her head with his left one. He broke the kiss and started kissing and licking her left ear. She let out a sigh. He descended to her neck. She moaned. He kissed her shoulder. Freeing her hands, he tried to take her dress off, but he didn't know how.

"You _have_ to tell me how to take this off," he said in her ear. She looked at him, gave an enigmatic smile, and pushed him of, with such a strength that he sat on the bed.

She then unzipped a zipper on the right side below her armpit and started walking towards him. She put each leg on the side of his own, and made him lean back lying with his back on the bed. Only then he noticed she was barefoot. _How didn't she cut herself in the glass?_, he wondered, but soon after dismissed that thought. She teased him again, almost kissing him, and, finally catching her mouth, he kissed her. Her hands rubbed his chest and abdominal and were now unbuttoning his shirt. She broke the kiss, and started kissing his neck. She placed a kiss on the beginning of his chest and descended as she unbuttoned him, always looking in his eyes. Now her eyes were green with some golden spots. He let soft moans as she kissed his abdomen.

When she got to the end of the buttons, she licked her way up his torso, making him moan louder, and kissed him again. "Tell me…" she whispered in his ear, licking and kissing his neck after, "do you want me?" she said against his mouth.

Grabbing her shoulders he rolled her over, getting on top of her. He looked deep in her golden eyes, seeing her surprise, and smirked. He kissed her neck, and she moaned. With one hand he started pulling her dress up, while the other clutched around her left tight. "I do," he whispered in her lips, and kissed her. She wrapped her leg on him. While kissing, he was able to pull the dress all the way up, and then they broke the kiss for him to take it up her head. They kissed again and she pushed the sleeves of his shirt down, taking it off and shoving it somewhere in the room. She started with the button on his trousers, and he, breaking the kiss, took them off.

He kissed her chest, and she moaned while craving her nails on his back. He unfastened her bra, and soon after it too was nowhere to be seen. They looked at each other, and she slid her hands down and took his boxers off. He took the hint, pressed his body against hers, and took her panties off, kissing her while doing so.

"Tell me…" she whispered against his lips. "Do you love me?" he heard in his head. And then a whisper came like the wind, with a weird pronounce, waking him up.

He was alone, in a canopy bed, naked. _Was it a dream?_ And he remembered the whisper that woke him up.

_Draco…_

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me, what do you think of my OC? And was that a dream? Thoughts people, I love to know your thoughts on everything. Oh, and I should inform you that she isn't human x)<br>Also, if you really want, I can do a sequel to this ^^**

**Thanks for reading  
>Raaky*<strong>


End file.
